


If You're Just Drop Dead Gorgeous, You Should Just Drop Dead.

by pidgeonrocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j?, Gen, LOTS OF BLOOD AND WOUND MENTIONS, crying?, i believe in business bay supremacy-, oldish?, smp earth oneshot??, v fun to write lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: Alt title: deo almost dies in the woods.Title from drop dead gorgeous by april smith and the great picture show <3!![Oldish?? Writing might be bad soz]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	If You're Just Drop Dead Gorgeous, You Should Just Drop Dead.

Deo huffed standing over the dead skeleton as arrows stuck out from the brunette's arm and shoulder.

Deo let out a hiss in pain as he quickly collapsed against the grass as it was quickly stained with blood

Deo reared for his bow, pulling an arrow out from his quiver resting nearby. Drawing the string back and watching as thr arrow shot through the air with a quick whistle

_**thud** _

Whatever shot him was either gone or hopefully dead.

Deo took a shakey breath staring at his wounds

“fuck.” deo cursed attempting to stand quickly losing his balance leaning against a tree 

“bay- get to the bay deo..” deo softly muttered trying to walk before letting out a painful cry before feeling bruised as he layed against the grass

“nice.” deo huffed helping himself up

_your not even close to the bay. get to the docks they'll see you-_

Deo was able to walk for a minute holding his hand on his side as blood stained his clothes 

Deo leaned against his sword trying to keep his balance as he let out painful sobs in the woods only being able to see from the moons faint glow taking a shakey breath leaning against a tree moving slowly to the ground.

deo examined the area holding his bow close to his chest trying to hear out for any monsters

“get to the bay deo-” deo gritted taking a shakey stance up trying to wipe the tears from his eyes

_everything fucking burned and felt numb._

Deo continued on letting out grunts in agony as he stumbled and fell on his side or against the jagged bark of trees.

“come on deo- keep going.” deo removed his hand from the wound in his side to his own suprise the wound was worser than he thought- his palm was red- a dark crimson staining his clothes

 _come on deo. Dont die out here-_ deo shook the thought out of his head placing his hand back on the wound imbedded in his side

Deo was shoved quickly to the ground letting out a cut off screech in agony as he stared at 8 red _fucking_ eyes.

Deo felt nauseous as the sight of the fucking spider- that and the amount of blood hes lost. Deo shifted his eyes up as he stabbed at the spiders abdomen flinging the spider into the birch trees

The spider let out a agonistic scream before dissolving into bright green and yellow orbs

Deo let out a hiss as he tried to stand again leaning against a bloodstained sword, forcing himself to keep walking

His heart rose in his chest as he saw light 

_the bay the bay the bay-_

deo let out a sob- feeling the cold cobblestone stairs finally under him letting out a painful screech

_way to go. forgetting you have a open wound in your side and multiple arrow strikes in you._

Deo felt his eyes flutter as he saw bitzel-

Deo felt his eyes finally fell closed before feeling the grass again

Deo hesitantly opened an eye to see luke, tommy and bitzel

He felt a sob break into his throat as a another strike of pain hit him in his side letting out another painful scream.

deo hissed to luke trying to find a source for the cracking agony in his side.

_its fucking disinfectant._

deo flinched as luke started to stitch his side shut

“deo it'll be worse if you keep moving-” luke snarled to deo trying to keep him still

“how'd you even get this?? This fucking awful!” luke commented 

Deo took a sharp inhale as luke pricked deos side again 

deo felts tears run down his face again-

“ _fuck-_ ” deo hissed another painful wail rising in his throat to a whimper

“are we done?”

“dude- its been like 3 minutes and we haven't even gotten these arrows out of you yet.”

“why didn't those get done first?” deo said in a low growl

“putting disinfectant and snitching up your side was a lot more easier-”

“oh yea..” deo mumbled as he felt a tang of pain as the arrow was removed from his shoulder with a soft thud the others were removed quickly after feeling soft bandages quickly after

“this sucks.”

“i can imagine!” luke chirped to deo pulling him up from off the ground

“can you walk?”

“tried. Fell a fuck ton of times and got bruises in the process” deo's voice didn't sound shakey and more like its usual sarcastic tone

“right. Well just- sit there I'll find well- i dunno something-”

Deo rolled his eyes looking blankly at the wall before being caught off guard by tommy

“hey-” before deo could choke out a sentence tommy was already wrapped around him letting out sorrowful sniffs

“tommy hey look- im fine okay?” deo smiled 

“ _ **where were you?!**_ ” tommy wailed to deo hiding his face in his chest

“i..”

“ _I-im sorry tommy-_ ”

“what..?” tommys voice broke deo's heart- it was a weak whisper as the boy rubbed tears out of his ocean blue eyes

“i didn't-” deo paused trying to pick his words carefully to the blonde

"I dont think i can even make a good excuse or explanation for this one, tommy" Deo gave a very weak chuckle as he attempted to lighten the grim mood

"Atleast wear armor next time. It was dumb for you not too." Tommy chuckled earning a laugh from deo

"Your fucking right i will after this." Deo smiled again giving a wave to luke as the boy returned with a few medical supplies.

"You've lost alot of blood already. One of the arrows was poisoned tipped so that could be the work from one of our many enemies. We should probably stay more alert of that kinda thing-" Luke commented fiddling the green tipped and red stained arrow in his hand

"On the bright side your gonna be fine. Poison might make you a bit sicker but you'll push through it im sure." Luke shrugged watching as tommy let deo go stepping away leaving for luke to do his own duties

"Thanks luke-" Luke helped deo stand up off of the wooden chair. Deo giving luke a weak smile

"No need to thank me deo. Im our _medic_ this is my job." Luke shook his head towards deo as the two walked closer to deo's shedlike house.


End file.
